


all the things that i love

by imstephtacular



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Established Relationship, Fluffy Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Smutty, Top Liam, Ziam sex, smutty fluff, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imstephtacular/pseuds/imstephtacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam. Zayn. And a hotel bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the things that i love

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first real smutty fic. Also, I am incapable of writing ziam without at least a little cutesy fluffy stuff but oh man this was a blast because HELLO boyfriends and sex. That's all ;)

When Liam wakes up, he rolls over to drape his arm across Zayn’s chest, but finds only empty space. He flops onto his other side, rubbing his eyes gently, and notices a hunched figure, wrapped in their checkered comforter, nestled in the alcove of their bay window, overlooking the crystal waters of the lake below them. 

Liam lost his shirt and pants somewhere in the flurry of last night and doesn’t bother wrapping a sheet around his bottom half before he pads across the floor, trying to be quiet despite his thumping footsteps. He nudges Zayn’s shoulder softly, sharing the small space and the glorious view with his boyfriend— his boyfriend. The word tastes foreign in his mouth and makes his chest ache in a spectacular way. 

“Sleep okay?” he hums, nuzzling his nose to the other boy’s neck, eliciting a low moan from underneath the blanket. 

“The best,” Zayn murmurs. Liam beams, his color seeping into his cheeks. 

“What are you thinking about?” Liam asks, dragging the comforter down Zayn’s shoulder, exposing his taut, ropy skin, tiny pink and purple bruises and bite marks scattered along the surface. 

Zayn finally turns into him, letting the comforter fall to the floor behind them. “I’m thinking…” he starts, blowing hotly on Liam’s skin, inching closer and trailing his breath along the way. “I’m thinking that I love this room.” He pauses to ultimately touch his lips to Liam’s skin, planting slow, wet, vulgar kisses along the length of Liam’s bicep, across the back of his shoulder blades, swiping his tongue along the nape of his neck. “And I love this hotel. And this vacation,” he continues, growling, punctuating each thought with another round of kisses that send Liam into sinful squirms. “I love these arms. And these muscles. And I love these hips,” he adds sharply, gripping Liam’s pelvic bones, and thrusting their bodies closer. 

“Yeah?” Liam breathes, twisting his body at Zayn’s will. 

“Yeah,” Zayn snarls, his fingers already busy moving south. Liam can barely think, but quickly thanks himself for not getting dressed this morning and inhales fiercely, all thoughts disappearing again, as Zayn grabs his already hard cock and starts stroking it in rough circles. 

Liam gasps, arching his back, struggling to keep his balance as they intertwine in the tight window ledge. “B-bed,” he manages between whimpers, “bed now!” The last word comes out in a strangled grunt as Liam shakes under Zayn’s grip. Zayn pulls back, then strokes Liam once more, teasing, before flashing him a devilish grin and tugging him backwards towards the bed in a stumble. 

Zayn backs into the bed, knees buckling on the impact, pulling Liam down on top, crushing himself with the breadth of Liam’s Olympian chest, grasping at the hairs that trace a trail from sternum on down. Liam yelps at the sensation and pins Zayn’s hands to his sides, melting his chest into Zayn’s, taking back control. 

Without the use of his hands, Zayn releases a moan, balling his hands into fists. “You know what I love?” Liam sighs, eyes ablaze in all the shades and flavors of chocolate. “I love this neck,” Liam starts, sucking at the tendons that Zayn is helpless at relaxing before moving around to nip his earlobe. “And I love your ears. And your cheeks.” Liam pinches a tiny patch of skin between his teeth and Zayn whimpers, still writhing under Liam’s form. “And I love these lips,” Liam drags on, his teeth biting a gentle rhythm across Zayn’s bottom lip, forcing a pout more striking and hungry than Zayn has ever achieved. Liam smirks and swiftly forces their lips together into something ravenous and more desperate than a kiss. 

Zayn’s legs find their way around Liam’s hinged hips and he wraps them, squeezing urgently, silently begging Liam to give him something more. “Babe,” he mumbles and Liam responds by hitching Zayn up on his hips and crawling towards the center of the bed. He lays Zayn down again, still hovering above, and mounts himself squarely atop Zayn’s hips. Zayn moans louder, breathing in quickly, but barely breathing out. “C’mon,” he murmurs and Liam’s mouth twists into something wicked. 

“Tell me what you want,” Liam pants. “No, tell me what you love.”

Zayn sucks in small gasps, hips rolling up into Liam’s, his hands finally freed and struggling to touch every inch of Liam’s bare skin. “I…love…this body,” he says, grabbing at every part of Liam, running his hands up and down his chest and lingering with his fingertips around Liam’s cock, fully hard now and resting against Zayn’s stomach. “And I love your dick,” Zayn sighs, the closest thing to a satisfied grin he can manage under these conditions, and reaches out to grip Liam’s cock in his hands, stroking it fiercely. Zayn starts to work on getting Liam off, but pulls in a sharp breath when Liam suddenly climbs off him and off the bed. “I don’t love when you do that, babe,” Zayn groans, touching himself to stay hard.

“Don’t worry, you’ll love this,” Liam grins, swiping a bottle of lube and a condom off the nightstand. “And I love that,” Liam purrs, nodding at Zayn’s hand. “Keep that up. Please,” he begs, preparing himself, before crawling back to the bed. “I would love for you to flip over and get on your knees,” he instructs, dominance creeping into his voice. Zayn obeys. “I would love for you to take me like I know you can,” Liam growls in Zayn’s ear, clutching Zayn’s hips and pulling them towards him. “Tell me when you’re ready,” Liam hisses, his breath stinging Zayn’s neck, creating pinpricks on his skin, sending a tremor through his body. 

“Five minutes ago,” Zayn whines, still touching himself, his free hand reaching back to grip Liam’s waist, to steady himself. 

“I love it when you’re needy,” Liam chuckles, darkly. He lines himself up with Zayn’s entrance and begins to slowly thrust, one hand on Zayn’s hip, the other reaching to fondle Zayn’s dick. “Let me,” Liam insists and Zayn doesn’t protest, simply allowing Liam to do whatever he pleases, groaning and whimpering in time with Liam’s thrusts and strokes. It only takes a minute or two more for Zayn to admit that he’s about to go. Liam’s been holding out, teasing him, pulling in and out, ignoring Zayn’s pleads for faster, more, now. 

Zayn’s voice breaks, his breathing wasted. “I…would…love…for you to fucking come,” he grunts.

“I’m glad you asked so nicely,” Liam teases, pushing deeper, sending Zayn into a muffled scream, pitching forward, biting through his lip. 

“Christ, Liam,” Zayn rasps, now sprawled on his chest on the bed. Liam thrusts once more and tenses inside Zayn, shuddering as Zayn tightens around him, before going slack, taking a beat to recover before pulling out. Liam rolls over off Zayn and, lying on his back, reaches over to finish getting Zayn off. Zayn begins to object, but a few quick jerks of Liam’s hand silence his words in exchange for only a slew of curses between arches and shivers of his body, his climax decorating the sheets between his legs. Gasping, unable to move, Zayn rests for a beat before turning to face Liam, stretching his hand to ghost fingertips on Liam’s cheek. Liam flushes, his strong-set jaw now slack and innocent, nearly angelic. He flutters his eyes open and closed, regaining a sense of reality as Zayn skips his lithe fingertips across the dimples creasing Liam’s mouth. 

Both of them wrecked, they lie there, staring at each other with stupid grins, little gestures between them. “C’mere,” Zayn finally breathes, pulling Liam into the crook of his arm. “You know what else I love?” Zayn whispers, cradling Liam’s head. 

Liam shakes his head, a smile playing at his swollen lips.

“You. I love you, Li,” Zayn replies, eyes shining, freshly painted gold. 

“And you know what I love?” Liam asks back, suddenly a boy with a schoolyard crush. Zayn’s eyes crinkle and spark a smile. “I love you, too.”


End file.
